Can't Help Falling In Love
by thetwistedpumpkin
Summary: Contentment was not the fulfillment of what Kenna wanted, but rather the realization of how much she already had in the form of Sebastian. *Formerly entitled 'Safe and Sound'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this stuck in my head after that kissing scene on the latest episode. This is my very first Reign fic. I hope you like it! Feel free to leave reviews :)**

* * *

Bash woke up entangled with a beautiful brunette in his arms. He smiled as he looked at the woman who slept soundly by his side. Her head rested upon his chest, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was beautiful how their bodies meshed together like pieces of a puzzle, fitting so perfectly like they were two pieces of one whole.

"Good morning," the woman said as she stirred awake.

"And to you as well," Bash replied, grinning like an idiot as he said the next word, "_…wife_."

No one ever imagined these two would get along, what with their contrasting traits. They were both complicated and stubborn. And at first, it seemed as though they would never give their marriage a chance. But Sebastian, being the wonderful gentleman he was, decided to give her his grandmother's ring. And that was all it took for Kenna to feel that he was willing to try.

"Hmmm, _husband_," Kenna breathed out, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of safety and security creep up in her as she said the word.

True. Sebastian did not have a real title. He didn't have riches. He didn't have lands. He was a bastard. He was a bastard who tried to take the crown away from his brother, who tried to take away his brother's wife. And it was true, even until now, that Bash was still deeply in love with Mary. But in the simple way that Bash held her in his arms, she knew that he was willing to try.

Bash took her hand, smiling as he saw the simple ring on his wife's finger.

"I know it isn't much," he began to say.

"But it is more than what I asked for," Kenna interrupted.

Bash raised a brow, wondering what Kenna meant by what she said.

"Yes. I asked for a man with a title, with riches, with lands and while I do still want that, I have something that has made me feel so much more secured."

"And what is that?"

"I have someone who accepts me, someone who will protect me, someone who will make me feel as though I'm worthy and deserving of so much care," she replied, pushing herself up to kiss Bash ever so lightly on the cheek. "_I have someone whom I'm sure will try to love me, in the best way he can._"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback guys! This was supposedly a one shot but then a couple of reviewers suggested that I continue it. And I fully agree after all those steamy scenes these two had on the last episode!**

**Anyway, this chapter mainly evolves around their growing romance on 1x19. **

**I hope you enjoy this one! Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated! If you have prompts for the next few drabbles, just let me know. Thanks! :)**

* * *

And love her and make love to her in the best way he knew how to be exactly what he did. Every soft moan that escaped Kenna's lips with each tender kiss that Bash had placed all over her body was an attestation to that. And every strangled breath from Kenna's mouth ignited a passion in Bash that spread within them like wildfire.

It had never occurred to them that feeling each other would drive them to insanity like this. They were sinking so deeply into each other that it was fathomable that they would drown, yet, somehow, neither cared because all that really mattered at the moment was Bash's lips on Kenna's neck.

Gently, Kenna reached for her husband's cheeks, cupping them with her hands and bringing them up for him to face her.

"Tell me that I'm the only one on your mind," she breathed. "Promise me that when you're touching me, you do not think of anyone else."

"Only you, I promise," Bash replied.

* * *

Bash awoke in the middle of the night. His entire body was cold, realizing soon after that his wife held the reason. Kenna had all the sheets on her side, wrapped around her safely whilst Bash had only a small part to cover himself. Gently, as to not awaken the brunette, he pulled the sheets that Kenna had hogged only to have his hands sleepily swatted away.

"You wouldn't dare," Kenna groaned drowsily, earning a playful laugh from Sebastian.

"I wouldn't, but you wouldn't want your husband to die of hypothermia now, would you?" Bash replied.

Kenna smirked, rolling and facing her side to truly prevent Bash from sharing the blanket. At this point now, Bash was completely clad with nothing but his own skin.

"Hey," he chuckled, "what's yours is mine, remember?" he teased as he poked at Kenna's sides, making the brunette squirm with laughter. Finally, Kenna gave in and scooted beside Sebastian, taking the covers and sharing it with the man. Bash exhaled, evening his breathing as his body welcomed the warmth of the person beside him.

"I shared you the sheets, what do you offer me in return?" Kenna asked, resting her head on the arm that Bash had wrapped around her.

"Everything I have,"

"Hmmm," Kenna hummed in approval as she looked up at her husband.

He looked back, taking in the beautiful brown eyes in front of him, "What little that I have to give, I will give it all to you."


End file.
